poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac releases Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn's souls/Viktor Adler tricks Skylor/The plan to stop Viktor Adler
This is how Mac releases Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn's souls, Viktor Adler tricks Skylor, and The plan to stop Viktor Adler goes in The Return of Viktor Adler. approaches the cauldron sees protoplasms as he hears Catwoman's voice Catwoman's soul: Mac! Mac! picks up Catwoman's soul Catwoman's soul: Mac, please, you've gotta get me out of here. is bewildered he wonders how turns to Catwoman's soul soul encourages him Catwoman's soul: Just let me go. lets her go Catwoman's soul: I always knew you were a hero, Mac! we cut back to the woods where the possessed Catwoman is entering a tunnel with the other college females soul sees her possessed body and enters it chest glows green as the demon escapes as soon as it explodes from being out in the sun is curious then cut back to the cave picks up Ivy's soul Poison Ivy's soul: Mac! You saved me! Mac Grimborn: Ivy, you're a floating protoplasmic head. Poison Ivy's soul: I know. But I'm the beauty inside the mind. lets go of Ivy's soul we cut with a possessed Poison Ivy at a hotel Possessed Poison Ivy: Make sure everything is ready for the ceremony. men leave as Ivy's soul sees her possessed body Poison Ivy's soul: I'm coming beautiful! the possessed Ivy opens the door and closes it as Ivy's soul is flying in the air we cut back to the cave as Mac picks up Harley's soul Harley Quinn's soul: Put me down, Mac. I'll figure a way out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Harley Quinn's soul: I don't know. I'll... I'll use my tongue as an oar and swim to the edge. Mac Grimborn: Sorry. soul goes flying in the air then sees the Daemon Ritus and gets it we cut with Catwoman entering the mansion tries to think of something notices the possessed Harley following the other possessed females Catwoman: Uh, yo yo, you yo. possessed Harley walks to Catwoman Catwoman shoves the possessed Harley into a room Ivy's soul enters the doorway Possessed Harley Quinn: What the.... soul enters Harley's body as it moves around and falls back into a chair the demon jumps out gets an idea and runs to the blinds demon gets ready to strike prepares to unfold the blinds Catwoman: You could use a little sunlight. opens the blinds demon gets affected by sunlight as it explodes Catwoman: That's one part solved. These creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight. gets up Catwoman: Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000. But what are they doing here in the first place? ignores her and looks at her hands realizes that something is wrong Catwoman: Harley, are you okay? Harley Quinn: (Ivy's voice) Yes. to her But I'm not Harley! Catwoman: Ivy? we cut with the possessed Ivy soul enters Ivy's body cut back with Catwoman and Harley Harley Quinn: (Poison Ivy's voice) I had no idea where I was going. I panicked. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirited. thoughtful Hey, I could water gardens. Catwoman: Oh, brother. we cut to the woods is walking in the woods as Ivy notices Poison Ivy: (Harley Quinn's voice) Get your hands off me! Catwoman: Harley? Poison Ivy: (Harley Quinn's voice) Ivy keeps touching me! Harley Quinn: (Poison Ivy's voice) Hey, beautiful. Mac Grimborn: Tell me you guys are you. Poison Ivy: (Harley Quinn's voice) Depends on your Ranger powers. Catwoman: Makes you look curious. Mac Grimborn: I came back with this. Catwoman: The Daemon Ritus. and Harley return to their bodies Poison Ivy: I'm me. Harley Quinn: Me too. Mac Grimborn: Told you so. Catwoman: an explosion Oh, no. Let's go. set out to investigate and find the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. Harley Quinn: I know how to handle this guy. Hey! What are you doing? to him Catwoman: sarcastically Yes. That is masterful. Voodoo Maestro: I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind, thank you. It's important that you get the right ingredients. Mac Grimborn: Something tells me you added the wrong ones. Voodoo Maestro: The only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki Beast. out a dead Arnouki Beast and Harley look at each other Voodoo Maestro: Now let me tell you something. I have a feeling they're about to perform their evil Darkopalypse Ritual as we speak. Catwoman: Darkopalypse Ritual? Voodoo Maestro: That's right.